Teardrops On My Spellbook
by hoping-it-lasts
Summary: HermioneFred song fic. basically plotless. please read adn review!


_**A/N: this is a loverly little Fred Hermione with a very small tiny plot... i changed the lyrics too... so... dont' sue me for copy-write stuff...**_

_:Fred looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_ :

Hermione was just stepping in to the Burrow. Greeted be none other than Fred Weasley. Twin of George Weasley, and Hermione's long time crush. She gives him a weak smile, but that does nothing to rival his beaming one.

_:That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be:_

"Hermione!" Fred engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Fred, you seem… excited." Hermione said as she hugged him back.

"This is the best feeling ever!"

"What's that?" Hermione was confused.

"Being in love!" Fred was now holding her at arm's length, studying her face.

"Oh." Hermione looked at her toes, disappointed.

_:I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without:_

"So… who's the lucky girl?" Hermione looked up choking back her tears.

"You'll find out soon enough. Let be carry your thing upstairs." Fred grabbed her things and apperated up to her bedroom and back in a matter of seconds. "Apperation. Great stuff." He did a mock thumb up and a wink as if he was selling something.

Hermione giggled.

_:Fred talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me:_

"You're girlfriend sure is lucky." Hermione felt like she was about to cry.

"Yeah… I guess…" 'she's not my girlfriend yet.' he thought to him self.

"So what's the story with her?" Hermione tried to sound casual.

"We met a long time ago, in school, she's your age. I really think this one's for real." As did Fred.

Hermione took another interest in her toes, but she was mostly trying to hide her tears. "Erm… I have to use the loo." She took off up the stairs.

_:He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night:_

Hermione sat up in her room, holding a spell book on her lap, teardrops speckling the pages. Humming a sad melody. Thinking about how lucky a girl would be to be his.

_:He's the reason for the teardrops on my spell book  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do:_

Hermione saw Fred go by the door to the bathroom, he must be looking for her. She whipped the tears from her face and flipped to another page in her book.

_:Fred walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be:_

"What a great guy…" She cast a concealment charm on the red blotches on her cheeks.

_:She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause:_

Hermione went to the bathroom, changed and came back to bed, shutting the door behind her. She reached over and put the picture of the Weasley family, her and Harry that she kept on her bedside table.

_:He's the reason for the teardrops on my spell book  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do:_

Hermione sighed and rolled over closing her eyes. 'Why are all the good ones taken, not interested or gay?' she thought to her self.

_:So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight:_

Then someone knocked on the door. "Hermione it's Fred can I come in?" 

"Sure." Hermione sat up in bed.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Fred said as he walked over to her bed.

"Nothing just ready for bed." Hermione said with a fake smile.

_:He's the reason for the teardrops on my spell book  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart:_

"Hermione it's barley dark."

"I'm just tired really."

"Hermione you were crying."

"What? No."

_:He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into…:_

"Hermione, I heard you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. I just have some stuff on my mind."

"Stuff like that new 'girlfriend' of mine?" Fred made air quotes around girlfriend.

"No! Why would that bother me?"

"Hermione as soon as I mentioned her you started tearing up."

"Ok maybe it does bother me. But what business of yours is that?"

"Because Hermione. I don't have a girlfriend per se."

"Then who are you in love with?"

_:Fred looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.:_

"Well it's one of my Ron's friends. She's got this brown curly hair; it's kinda bushy. And she's got the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I've ever seen." Fred reached up and held her cheek in his hand. Wiping away the tears escaping from Hermione's eyes with his thumb. "I used to think that she thought I was just her best friends older brother, the prankster, but today she made me change my mind." Fred leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.


End file.
